First Times
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: La primera vez no siempre es la primera. La historia se centra en Yokozawa y Takano, después de que Takano quedara con él corazón roto por Onodera. Pero Takano no es él único que sufre de amor. YokoTaka.


Sekaiichi Hatsukoi © Shingiku Nakamura.

Aclaraciones: _Letra en cursiva:_ pensamientos.  
«» Comienzo y final de la conversación.  
 **Letra en negrita:** mensaje de Yokozawa.  
 _ **Letra en negrita, cursiva:**_ Mensaje de Takano.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I:_** Agradecido por lo bueno y lo malo.

Sentía la gota salada bajar por su nariz, hacer un trazo por sus labios y perderse en él vacío, tal como él.

 **« ¿Qué significo para ti, Masamune? ¿Acaso piensas que soy un ser sin sentimientos? Crees… que mis sentimientos no son fuertes, ¿Crees que puedo soportar todo de ti? Me estás destrozando»**

Mensaje eliminado

 _Estupideces._

* * *

Otro día en la Universidad. Los días allí eran comunes, podía entrar si quería y faltar todo lo que le diera la gana, nadie le decía nada, sólo era una persona más. No era como si le gustara su carrera pero era la única opción que reconsideró, sabía que tenía que sobrevivir de algo porque de hecho, no tenía a nadie a su lado.

Él no hacía más que quedarse en su apartamento, y querer pudrirse allí adentro, no le preocupaba que le podría pasar si no se alimentaba bien, ya que ¿Qué significaba vivir? ¿Qué significa sentirse vivo?

Ya lo había olvidado.

 _Saga-Senpai._

Cerró los ojos.

No podía olvidar su cuerpo. No recordaba su nombre, mucho menos sus intenciones al soltar tal confesión tan despreocupadamente, pero si recordaba los sentimientos que había nacido en su ser, recordaba cada pedazo de él.

Recordaba despertar y a su lado…, una cama sola.

Sus días se habían convertido en una rutina, una vida fastidiosa, sin salida y sin un apoyo. Había encontrado ese algo en medio de pasión, entre sabanas, caricias, besos y una demostración de amor.

Y todo es esfumó con esa patada, y con el chico también.

Si recordaba ese suceso solo lo convertía en la persona más estúpida… toda una aventura llena de mentiras.

― ¿Me puedes prestar tus apuntes?

Parpadeó y volteó el rostro hacia la mujer que le hablaba. La reconocía, se había acostado con ella semanas atrás.

Había algo que calmaba a su desgarrado corazón.

 _Placer._

Rizos largos, castaños como sus ojos y una mirada intrépida. No era una chica con quien jugar, ya que ella era una jugadora.

—Tómalo.

Takano se recostó en la silla mientras que con desgano cerraba los ojos y todo se volvía negro, ya nada tenía sentido. Su vida no tenía sentido. Pasaron los minutos y él no abrió los ojos, quería cerrarlos y no volver abrirlos…

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, se iba como las personas, y ya no volvía. Quizás hubiera preferido no conocerlo, ya todo había cambiado, su vida había sido egoístamente cambiada por él.

— ¿Qué me dices?

Suspiro.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Regresó al mundo al sentir las delicadas manos de la mujer sobre su entrepierna, le daba asco pero no había de otra, necesitaba de alguna forma huir de todo; del pasado y no pensar en el futuro.

 _Cobardía._

Una excelente descripción.

Le daba igual con quien fuera, cualquiera estaba bien, al final por más frívolo que sonara solo era una más de la lista.

—Llegaré en la noche.

Indiferente asintió

Con seducción la dichosa mujer se logró robar un rápido beso de Takano aunque casi al instante la mano de él la sostenía de la muñeca con una faceta irritada.

—No en público, y peor en la universidad. No me agrada que me toquen si lo olvidaste.

—No te comportes como un niño.

La mujer no se sorprendió, no era la primera vez que se negaba al contacto físico. Aunque realmente no le importara porque huía, ella seguía con él para disfrutar y punto. Necesitaba cooperación, sino solo era un juego tonto.

Takano decía la verdad, desde que él, — _sí, él_ —un chico que se le había declarado nadie lo había tocado, no lo permitía, ese derecho sólo era para esa persona.

Asumió que la mujer había entendido y se levantó del asiento, se iba a saltar la clase.

Con los dientes apretados siguió caminando, sin rumbo fijo.

Necesitaba volver a sentir su cuerpo, y escuchar su voz.

 _Tan lamentable._

* * *

Desde pequeño, de alguna forma siempre se había caracterizado como una persona fuerte, independiente y con un futuro fijo. Lo había aprendido tan temprano que en lo largo de su vida nunca había sufrido el temor de cometer un error. No había importancia en el amor, de hecho si, tenía novia pero no era la gran cosa. Se manejaba por lo perfecto, lo impecable. Era un hecho que nació con carácter.

Demasiado.

Siempre tenía la idea que en el mundo no existía alguien para él. No lo necesitaba y tampoco lo encontraba.

Hasta que lo conoció.

Tenían casi la misma edad, desde que lo miró le provocó interés, pero un interés tan fuerte que no puedo evitar involucrase, el instinto le dijo que todo terminaría mal. No le importó.

Conoció a Masamune y eso significó el derrumbe de su persona.

A veces salían juntos, otras veces con amigos, pese a que no estaban en la misma carrera ambos tenían cosas en común, pero quien más se esforzaba en tratar de sacarle una sonrisa a Takano era Yokozawa.

Los amigos lo hacen ¿verdad?

—Me voy.

Con la pequeña despedida a su apartamento vacío, se dirigió la biblioteca, eran de esos días que le apetecía leer alguna novela, el ambiente se le hacía nostálgico, y le resultaba una buena noche.

Las calles se sentían solas, ese era el sentimiento que le daba aun si los grupos de personas pasaran de vez en cuando, porque sólo era él y nadie más.

La soledad siempre había sido un sentimiento fuerte para él, le provocaba estrujamiento en el corazón, quizás le faltaba algo…; Yokozawa nunca fue bueno con los sentimientos de los demás, no los comprendía, ni siquiera se comprendía.

« _Yokozawa »_

Suspiró.

Se estaba quebrando.

No pretendía parecer un crio enamorado, mucho menos satisfacer sus necesidades como todo hombre pero la verdad era que se le estaba saliendo del límite, estaba por entrar a otra época donde las responsabilidades estaban de más, y sus siguientes pasos determinarían su felicidad.

Por primera vez quería actuar inmaduro, sin seriedades, ni aparentando tener un escudo alrededor de él.

Él no era una persona fuerte.

—Permiso.

Caminó adentrándose a la biblioteca más cercana, pero un chico le obstruía el paso, trató de evadirlo pero terminó por rozarlo con el hombro con algo de brusquedad y consecuentemente él volteó a ver y pudo ver por unos segundos los ojos verdosos (1) de esa persona.

Estaba intimidado, y ese era el tipo de sentimientos que él provocaba a casi toda persona que cruzaba miradas con la suya.

 _Que cruel._ Pensó

Había desviado la mirada con temor, tal vez él mismo habría hecho lo mismo. Estaba en lo cierto, todos juzgaban sin un veredicto.

Hizo lo suyo.

Ignoró y se fue directo hacia el libro que encontró de primero. No se tardó mucho, y en poco tiempo había dejado el lugar pero aun con ese abrumador sentir.

 _ **« Yokozawa… necesito un favor. Ven a mi casa. »**_

Mensaje eliminado.

Estaba en lo cierto.

El amor a primera vista no existe.

* * *

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto encontrar un tiradero de basura, ni el licor y las botellas por doquier, podía con certeza decir que eso se lo esperaba. Ingresó debidamente, con un aviso de su llegada, claro, la puerta entre abierta le daba la invitación.

Yokozawa quería irse justo al momento de escuchar un singular sonido-un gemido-, pero algo en él se terminó de quebrar, ese algo que había querido proteger desesperadamente de Takano.

Y justo ahora, finalmente se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y de cuan furioso estaba.

Destrozó todo lo que estaba en su camino, y listo para tirar la maldita puerta, se detuvo.

— Habla, dilo como él, di mi nombre como lo hacia él — gruñó apoderándose de las firmes caderas de esa mujer, sujetando con fuerza su espalda, y con total dominio sobre ella.

— Sa-Saga.

Y la atmósfera lo enfermó, lo enfermó de tal modo que ya no pudo soportar estar allí más tiempo.

Salió de aquel lugar, simulando ser un hombre, creyendo ser fuerte, siendo un buen hombre y tal cual, un buen amigo.

Pero, incluso, hasta él le impactó, como las lágrimas no se detenían.

* * *

A/N: ¿Khé kosas no? Ya, hahaha, lo siento. De hecho tenia tantas ganas de acabar este fic, creo que ya lo he dicho, me encanta la relación de Takano con Yokozawa y está vez quise hacer algo diferente. Una cosa, créanme lo voy a terminar, solo será un capitulo más y ya ( _Si no tengame amor, ya inicié clases así :| ni modo_ ).

(1) Se trata de Onodera.

Espero que les guste, dejen review:)

 **Inochan-Uchiha.**

14/Enero/2017


End file.
